


Друг

by Reginleif



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginleif/pseuds/Reginleif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ода верному другу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг

Последние минуты перед боем, как они сладки и волнительны. Они тянутся, словно янтарная смола, и так же, как смола обманчиво спокойные и размеренные. Мир в эти мгновения внезапно обретает болезненную резкость: важное и несущественное, правдивое и ложное, доброе и злое вдруг обретают четкие очертания, теряя налет иллюзорного выбора и относительности. В эти минуты уже не важны ни твои мотивы, ни последствия твоих действий. И хотя разум все еще пытается снова все взвесить, нутром ты понимаешь, что это бессмысленно, что выбор сделан и все, что осталось – перешагнуть черту разделяющую «до» и «после».

Невозможность что-либо изменить – это прекрасно. Шагнуть сквозь огонь, зная, что пути назад нет, и ни боги, ни демоны, ни сама Судьба не спасут тебя, сколько не проси. Уподобиться пуле, у которой нет выбора, нет шанса на слабость, нет сомнений и права на них. Только цель. Что может быть слаще, чем взглянуть на то, как твое тело корчится от страха, а сердце суматошно мечется в груди, пытаясь разогнать в жилах застоявшуюся кровь? И усмехнуться, понимая, что страх уже бессилен, что уже перейдена черта, с которой нет возврата и у Смерти нет другого выбора, кроме как дать тебе шанс. Это пьянит сильнее вина, сильнее наркотика и плотской страсти. Это – истинная свобода. 

Но ни один путь нельзя пройти в одиночку, и этот путь – не исключение. Поэтому я благодарю провидение за то, что оно ниспослало мне тебя, мой друг. Мой верный, милый друг…

Тебя послала мне Бездна. Но и я вышла из ее глубин. Мы оба прокляты, каждый своим проклятьем, обречены служить чьим-то целям. Но мы с тобой больше, чем товарищи по несчастью, больше, чем просто соратники. Больше, чем друзья…

Ты безупречен, ты знаешь это? Ах да, я не раз тебе это говорила, пусть и не словами. Изящные изгибы твоего тела словно олицетворяют мощь и утонченность, а благородные черты придают тебе неповторимый шарм, свойственный лишь тем, кто знатных кровей. Для меня честь иметь такого друга, как ты, сражаться с тобой бок о бок. Как жаль, что я не знаю твоей истории, твоего прошлого…

Ты чертовски неразговорчив, верно? Верно. Но я все равно верю тебе. Безгранично, беспрекословно. И знаю, что это доверие оправдано. Помнишь, сколько раз мы шли через огонь? Помнишь кровь, крики и смерть, вившиеся вокруг нас в безумном хороводе? В хаосе войны, в пучине кровавого голода и темной ярости лишь ты один спасаешь меня от потери своего «я». У меня нет души, во всяком случае, так принято считать. Она противопоказана мне, так сказать, технически. Но каждый раз, когда я уже готова поверить, что это действительно так, я вглядываюсь в темные глубины твоего сознания и вижу там… себя. И понимаю, что удержусь, что смогу остаться прежней наивной и застенчивой девчонкой, что плела себе венки из васильков. Хотя бы в глубине души остаться такой… И каждый раз, вынырнув из бездны, ставшей моей второй сущностью, находить себя. Себя в тебе. Я обрела тебя, а ты обрел меня, разве это не прекрасно?

Как приятно касаться тебя… Водить пальцами по изгибам твоего тела, чувствуя под ними щекочущий холодок, под которым, если прислушаться, можно различить яростный жар пламени и хищный голод дикого зверя. Эти прикосновения заставляют мое сердце трепетать, а тело – ныть в сладкой истоме, какая бывает только по отношению к мужчине. Ты помнишь ту ночь, верно? Холодную осеннюю ночь в заброшенной землянке на Восточном фронте, когда ты впервые ответил мне нежностью, отплатил за долгие часы ласк, которыми я одаривала тебя изо дня в день. Ты был моим первым мужчиной. И единственным. Правда… есть еще один, с которым мне почти так же хорошо. Но ты ведь простишь свою ветреную подругу? Знаю, что простишь. На то мы и друзья.

Что ж, довольно слов. Черта все ближе, и мир теряет краски, разделяясь на черное и белое. Наша цель все ближе. Идем, друг мой. Не буду говорить «не подведи меня», это было бы кощунством. Я знаю, что не подведешь. Кто угодно, только не ты. И даже, если мир рухнет, сгорит дотла и рассыплется золой, я знаю, что последний бой мы примем вместе. Ты и я, мой верный мушкет…


End file.
